


hovering over her young

by sarahshelena



Series: fight & flight [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Babies, Bodily Fluids, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Happy Ending, Lovey-Dovey, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Wings, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>helena has given birth to her babies, two perfect twins. she and sarah couldn't be happier. </p><p>although the clone who knows what to do isn't the clone you might expect. but dw, there is nothing but fluff and happiness to be found here. (wing!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hovering over her young

**Author's Note:**

> this fic because I cannot wait another fucking year let alone another month to be able to write this
> 
> **Sarah's wings are based upon the common raven shown here:**
> 
> http://m4.i.pbase.com/g3/09/427509/2/94355524.Tpykgz39.jpg
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/63/2b/8d/632b8d5658c9007dd803cbdbda296665.jpg
> 
> **Helena's wings are based upon the wings of the mute swan:**
> 
> https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/101/300831590_47ba4c6945_b.jpg
> 
> http://ibc.lynxeds.com/files/pictures/Cygnus_olor_1_0.jpg
> 
> **the babies' wings are as follows:**
> 
> _one twin (born first): american anhinga:_
> 
> https://s3.amazonaws.com/classconnection/140/flashcards/10669140/jpg/anhinga-152EB62EC946E34270E.jpg
> 
> http://avise-birds.bio.uci.edu/pelecaniformes/anhingidae/anhinga_anhinga/images/1anhi_drying_wings.jpg
> 
> _the second twin (born second): great northern diver/common loon:_
> 
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b0/Gavia_immer_-Minocqua,_Wisconsin,_USA_-swimming-8.jpg
> 
> http://ornosk.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/himbrimi-2.jpg
> 
> **enjoy!**

_Like an eagle that stirs up its nest, that hovers over its young, He spread His wings and caught them, He carried them on His pinions."_

Deuteronomy 32:11

* * *

Sarah pulled back the blanket from the sleeping newborns and smiled breathlessly at the twins curled together like baby fawns in repose.

The blanket draped over them slid off of their tiny wings that were folded up and laid over their backs; their feathers had been sodden with viscera and various fluids when they slid out from between Helena's thighs, one after the other, both bare and bawling in objection at their abrupt introduction to the world.

Sarah teared up at the sight of their black and white wings — so different, yet so strangely similar; they utterly complemented each other. The glossy black and white feathers gleamed in the artificial light of the hospital room, gracing their backs, and Sarah couldn't resist reaching down and touching their tiny wings with two trembling fingers, unsure of this pure, fragile new life. Both babies stirred and stretched, their miniature wings extending and quivering as their bodies flexed and flailed in unison, their tiny mouths forming 'o's as they yawned, then they both began to wail in pitiful, hiccuping bursts.

_“Sestra?” _Helena reached out to her with a steady, warm hand, cupping her sister's dark wing surely, “I think it is time I fed our babies, yes?”__

“Yeah,” Sarah chuckled softly, “Which twin, eh?”

“Both now is better. I do not want them to be jealous of who gets their milk first. So both babies, please.”

Sarah nodded and lifted one infant from the cot, being sure to support the head and neck and passed the baby to Helena, who cradled her child in one arm and loosened the ties of the hospital gown, untucking it from around her waist to bare her breasts, already leaking at hearing her babies cries, gently coaxed the sleepy, stirring mouth open, and eased her nipple in. The baby nestled contentedly against her and began to nurse, making soft nuzzling sounds.

Sarah lifted the remaining twin from the cot and placed it into Helena's other arm, helping her sister and feeling her face sting as her breathlessly joyful smile stretched her cheeks to the point of pain.

Helena had her head bowed and was singing softly to her children in Ukrainian. She stroked the thick growth of wispy baby hair, dark as Sarah’s, traced the edges of the already-formed feathers, small as her pinky finger — and smiled happily.

One baby was now suckling in vain, and began to whimper plaintively. Helena didn't hesitate — she had none of Sarah’s fearful awe — before easing her littlest finger into a corner of the insistent mouth and hushing the grizzling baby, “Shh-sh-shhhh, little _nemovlya_ , do not cry, there is no more left. You will have some more soon, shhhhhh…”

Sarah, who had slid into the bed beside her, chuckled, “She’s a lot like you, meathead. A greedy little guzzler.”

“Do not call her this,” Helena grumbled, but turned to place a kiss on Sarah’s smiling lips, “Will you take our _dochka_ while I feed her sister, please?”

“Yeah, give her here, then,” Sarah offered her arms readily, a sigh escaping as one of her sister’s daughters, one of their children — was placed in her arms.

“God, they're so beautiful,” she whispered, softly kissing the baby’s forehead, breathing in the pure scent.

“Of course they are,” Helena said knowingly, then added, “You know you should be burping her, yes?”

“Oh, shit, yeah, I forgot,” Sarah carefully lifted their tiny daughter to her shoulder and began to gently rub her back, glancing down to the still suckling infant at Helena's breast.

“She’s gotta be finished soon,” Sarah remarked, “God, how much milk you got in those?”

“Quite much,” Helena replied informatively, “I will need a lots for two babies, Sarah.”

“Yeah, right,” her sister nodded, then felt a tiny lurch and a burp in her right ear, “That's almost done it. One or so more of those and she'll be alright.”

“I knew this.”

“Knew what?”

Helena shifted slightly in the bed, adjusting her massive wings, the white feathers rattling — and leant across to kiss her sestra, cradling the baby protectively as she did so.

Their lips met, and both women smiled into the kiss. Sarah's tongue flicked against Helena's for an instant, and she felt her sister suck on her bottom lip before moving back.

“That you are a good mother,” Helena told her, pulling away.

Sarah sat up a little straighter and grinned nervously, “I just wanna get this right, you know?”

Helena answered with a grin of her own, all bared teeth and countless secrets hidden behind them, “It is good, then, that I am here to make sure of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to assure readers that I am in fact an atheist but I've had the included bible passage in my drafts for more than a year since I began writing 'in the shadow of her wings' and it fits this new part of the story perfectly. 
> 
> I don't wish to diss single mothers - because how in this fic sarah is unsure as what to do, I wrote her that way not because she forgot or never knew how to look after baby kira, but because this is an entirely new experience and she's overwhelmed. 
> 
> helena's babies in this fic are (declared) medically female, bc I ran out of gender- neutral terms (I suck) and also I can't wait a whole year to find out otherwise (it doesn't matter to me what or if any gender the babies are, I just thought another set of twin sestras would be perf amirite)
> 
> kudos and comments are wonderful and you are wonderful if you give them :3
> 
> come see me at my fanfic blog and send me prompts and shite - sarahshelena.tumblr.com


End file.
